You have stolen my heartMitchieMikayla
by Michon93
Summary: Sequel to "Before It All Went Wrong"


You have stolen my heart

It's been two months since Mikayla walked away from Mitchie and things hadn't gotten any better. Well, it's a slow healing process before her heart could be fixed. Not even duct tape could mend Mitchie's broken heart. Things started to go back to normal except for the fact that Mikayla wasn't in her life anymore. Dallas felt a little guilty because she felt that it was her fault but Mitchie reassured her that it wasn't Dallas's fault, it was her own. Mitchie regretted kissing Mikayla that night. It was a nice kiss yes, but deepening it was a bit too much. But Mitchie had to admit that it was the best kiss she had ever had, granted it was her first kiss. She remembered the first day the two of them had met at the Barney auditions, Mikayla had stolen her heart.

_Seven year old Mitchie Torres stood next to her mother Diana in line for the auditions. Five feet away from there was a young woman and a little girl with brown hair. "Momma, can go ask that little girl if she can sit on my jacket and color with me?" Mitchie asked her mom with pleading eyes. Diana smiled at her daughter and gave her approving nod. Mitchie walked up to the little girl and she smiled widely at her. "Hi, I'm Mitchie. What's your name?" The brown haired girl gripped onto her mother's leg tightly. "Mikayla, it's okay honey." Mikayla let go of her mother and she looked at Mitchie with a wide smile. "I'm Mikayla," she said softly which caused Mitchie to laugh a little. "You're shy aren't you?" Mikayla nodded. "That's alright. Would you like to sit on my jacket and color with me?" Mitchie asked, hopeful that she would say yes. Mandy, Mikayla's mother nodded and she gave Mikayla an encouraging shove. Mitchie took Mikayla's hand and they walked off to the bench to color._

"_**We watch the season**_

_**Pull up its own stakes**_

_**And catch the last weekend**_

_**Of the last week**_

_**Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced**_

_**Another sun soaked season fades away".**_

"_**You have stolen my heart**_

_**You have stolen my heart".**_

And that was the truth, Mikayla had stolen Mitchie's heart the day they met. And Mitchie had given her the key because she knew that Mikayla would never break her heart but that was when they were younger. Now things would never be the same. In one night everything that had been came crashing down in a moment. As Mitchie looked at all the pictures they had taken together. There was even a picture of the two girls sleeping in each others arms. Mitchie figured that her mom had taken that picture. It brought a smile to her face and tears fell down from her eyes.

"**Invitation only**

**Grand farewells**

**Crash the best one**

**Of the best ones**

**Clear liquor and cloudy eyed**

**Too early to say goodnight".**

"**You have stolen my heart**

**You have stolen my heart**

**And from the ballroom floor**

**We are in celebration**

**One good stretch before our hibernation**

**Our dreams assured and we all**

**Will sleep well**

**Sleep well**

**Sleep well**

**Sleep well**

**Sleep well".**

"_I love you Mickey," Mitchie whispered softly in Mikayla's neck before she drifted off to sleep on her chest. A smile formed across Mikayla's face as she watched her best friend sleep peacefully. After a few minutes of watching Mitchie sleep, Mikayla fell asleep while she held her best friend in her arms. The next morning while the two friends were still asleep, Demi's mother and her sister Dallas walked in quietly into Mitchie's room. "Awe…look at them mom, they look good together, don't you think?" Dallas asked her mother, who just simply smiled at her daughter and her best friend. "Yes I do Dallas. I'm going to take a picture of them and we can show this to them when they're ready." Diana quickly took the picture then two of them left._

Mitchie's filled with more tears as the memory came back to her in a moment. A soft knock came on her bedroom door so she got up to open it. Her mouth drooped to the floor when she saw that it was Selena who was standing in her doorway. "Mikayla?" Mitchie asked softly, not really believing that her best friend was at her door. Mikayla walked in nervously. "Hi Mitchie, do you think we can talk about what happened?" Mikayla asked hopefully, praying that she would want to talk. Mitchie smiled at her. "Of course we can Mikayla." They sat down on Mitchie's bed and they talked for hours just like they used to do. "So, where do we go from here?" Mitchie asked nervously. "Wherever you want this go Mitch." They sat in silence, not saying a word to each other. A few minutes had passed then Mitchie finally spoke. "Kayla, can we be more than just friends? I've realized that you're the only one that I want to be with. You have stolen my heart."

"**Watch you spin around**

**In your highest heels**

**You are the best one**

**Of the best ones**

**We**

**All**

**Look**

**Like**

**We**

**Feel."**

"**You have stolen my**

**You have stolen my**

**You have stolen my heart."**


End file.
